Adventures In Blue Star High School
by maroyasha
Summary: This takes place anytime you want it to be. In this fan fic all of or most of the dbz characters are in high school. It's full of struggle, love, and whatever other stuff happens in High School with a DBZ twist!Rated M for later shit that you'll have to read to find out about.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Adventures In Blue Star High School

This takes place anytime you want it to be. In this fan fic all of or most of the dbz characters are in high school. It's full of struggle, love, and whatever other stuff happens in High School with a DBZ twist! Also, since Frieza is going to be a recurring character Planet Vegeta is going to be destroyed by a planet collision like everybody assumed what happened before Frieza actually said what happened. Another thing is that Vegeta is kind of nice throughout the story for certain reasons that are explained when asked about in the story. (This is mainly a BxV story)Here are the family trees and ages for the story.

Goku's Family

Bardock Sharotto

Raditz(17) Goku(15) Turles(16)

Vegeta's Family

King Vegeta Rosicheena

Vegeta(15) Tarble(14) Nappa(Adopted)(18)

Bulma's Family

Dr. Briefs Mrs. Briefs

Bulma(15)

Broly's Family

Paragus

Broly(15)

Others

Piccolo(14) Tien(17) Yamcha(15) Hercule(14) Launch(17) #18(15) #17(15) Krillin(17) All the Ginyu Force (all aged at 16) Frieza(17) Zarbon(17) Dodoria(17) King Cold, King Piccolo Chiaotzu(13) Chi-Chi(15) Gure(14) Fake Characters: Kekyo(15) Caitlyn(16) Tanya(14)


	2. Chapter 1:The New Kid

Chapter 1: The New Kid

A girl with long blue hair walked into school. This girls name was Bulma Briefs. This was Bulma's first day at Blue Star High and she was extremely nervous. She was trying to find her friend Chi-Chi. Bulma looked around and found her with 6 boys and 4 girls. Bulma walked up. "Hi Chi-Chi." She said nervously. "Bulma! Everybody this is my friend Bulma."

Vegeta looked her over. "Acceptable." Bulma looked up. "Excuse me?" "You heard me, acceptable." "You listen hear what ever your name is…" Goku chimed in. "His name is Vegeta." "…Thanks. Now listen Vegeta, you have no right to judge me!" Bulma was already pissed. "Calm down Bulma, from him that's a compliment." Chi-Chi said. Bulma flipped her hair in anger. "Okay then. Over there, that's Goku, Turles, Raditz, Tarble, Nappa, #18, Launch, Kekyo, and Tanya."

All of them nodded. Then the bell rang. "Oh no! We gotta go to math Vegeta." Kekyo grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him off. Everybody ran for the classrooms. So did Bulma, somehow she knew where she was going.

Hours Later During Lunch…

Bulma sat down with the others. "What comment do you have to say now Vegeta?" Vegeta looked Bulma over again. Then he shrugged and continued eating. Bulma just ignored him. Goku started talking. "So, Vegeta, how come you like Bulma?" Vegeta spit out his food in utter shock and surprise. He was coughing frantically. "Excuse me?" "You heard me Vegeta."

"Kakarot, I told you already, quit reading my thoughts." Then Vegeta realized his mistake. Bulma was sitting right next to him and she didn't know they were Saiyans yet. "Shit!" Turles fell back laughing at Vegeta's face. He was blushing and angry at the same time. Bulma looked confused. Then Tarble explained everything. Bulma took it in quite well actually. Then they got back into conversation.

"So, Vegeta, why do you like me?" Vegeta spit out his food again. Raditz fell over laughing. "Shut up Puffball." "Hey don't hate on the hair." Raditz sent his hand through his hair. "I don't like you Bulma. Actually I despise almost everyone." Nappa spoke up. "That's not nice." "I especially hate you Nappa." Nappa put his head down. "Vegeta, we all know you like her and that you're breaking up with Kekyo soon." Vegeta was about to speak up when he heard crying.

Kekyo was right behind him. She ran off. "Look at what you've done Kakarot!" "I'm sorry I didn't know she was there." "Hmf!" Vegeta got up and ran after her. Goku put his head down in embarrassment. Then they heard a bunch of screams. "Wasn't that the girls' room?" Goku shot his head up. Then Vegeta flew into the table. "Damn, that Kekyo!" Vegeta got off of the table.

His armor spandex was now showing. It was ripped and almost destroyed. "Vegeta, what happened to your armor spandex?" Vegeta looked at it. "I forget, I might have been when Frieza tried tearing me apart. "I remember that!" "You know what? I've gotta go." Vegeta stormed off.


	3. Chapter 2: Resolving Issues

Chapter 2: Resolving Issues

At The Residence Of King Vegeta…

"Dad, I'm going over to Kekyo's!" Vegeta ran out the door and flew into the air. King Vegeta was sitting on the couch. "Okay, have fun or something." He grunted. Then Rosicheena sat down next to him. "Hi honey." "Hello Rosy." "Where did Vegeta go?" "To Kekyo's house." "Okay. Have you seen Nappa and Tarble?" "Nappa, I believe he's at the park. Said something about girls or something with Raditz. And I believe Tarble is in his room, urgh, I think he's studying."

"Okay, wait what about girls with Raditz?" "Said something about seeing who could get the most dates, with Raditz I think." "Oh great!" Rosicheena ran out the door and into her car. "Not again!" She drove off.

At Kekyo's House…

Vegeta knocked on the door. Kekyo answered. "What do you want you jerk?" Vegeta looked at her in shock. _How dare she speak to a Prince with such disrespect!_ "I came to say-" Vegeta was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey Vegeta! Whatcha doing here?" It was Frieza. Frieza snickered at Vegeta. Frieza was wearing a white shirt with purple pants and black sneakers.

"Why are you here Frieza?" "For my date with Kekyo." Vegeta's face was in shock. _She asked out Frieza. I would understand Jeice or Zarbon, but Frieza._ Vegeta's face was twisted in shock and anger. He jumped into the air and flew off. "What's his problem Kekyo?" "Don't know." "Alright, let's go to the movies then." Frieza picked her up and flew through the air.

As Vegeta flew through the air he started to think. "I was going to say I was sorry before that little weasel showed up. Shit, what do I do now?" Vegeta twirled through the air. He was in deep in thought. Then he slowly started descending and he didn't notice. Then he crashed into a tree. He rubbed his head and saw he was outside Bulma's house. "The hell? How'd I get here?"

At The Park…

"Hi I'm Nappa." "My name's Elena." "I know. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime." Elena thought it over. "Actually, I can't. I've got a date with Raditz." _That's the same thing the last 5 girls have said!_ "Oh, okay then." Nappa walked away and sat on a bench. Then he heard a honk. He turned to see his adoptive mother's car. "Nappa, you get over here this instant!" "Oh no." Nappa started running. His mom drove after him.

"No, no, no!" Then the car caught up with him. He stopped and his mom dragged him into the car. Raditz watched them drive by and saw Nappa through the back window. He was screaming. "Help me!" Raditz doubled over laughing. "I guess I have the park to myself." Girls were surrounding him. "There's enough Raditz to go around ladies."


	4. Chapter 3: Why Bulma?

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting for a while. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. _(Insert Disclaimer Here)_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Why Bulma?

Vegeta figured he flew to Bulma's by accident. He looked around and then saw Bulma exited her house at Capsule Corp. Vegeta walked up to her. "Hey Bulma!" "Oh, hey Vegeta." Bulma turned her head. "I'm sorry for what happened in school." Bulma turned and looked at him. _Chi-Chi told me he never says sorry to anyone but Kekyo. This is weird._ "Whatcha mean?" "When I made you mad." "Oh that, no big deal!" Bulma smiled.

Vegeta started thinking. _She likes me? God I hate that I can read peoples thoughts even if they aren't Saiyan. Damnit Dad!_ "Vegeta?" Vegeta was so in thought that he had forgotten Bulma was there. "Sorry. I was wondering, um, ugh." "Sure I would." "Huh?" "Pick me up at 8 on Friday, okay?" Bulma waltzed back inside hips swaying. Vegeta's jaw was on the floor. "What just happened?" _"Nice Job son!" "Dad, quit listening in on my conversations through my head!" "Okay, see ya later."_

"I hate it when Dad reads my thoughts!" _"I heard that."_ "Gah!" Vegeta started heading home.

At The Son Residence…

Goku and Turles were watching T.V. Then there was phone call. "I've got it." Sharotto said in annoyance. "Okay Mom." They both kept watching T.V. Sharotto picked up the phone. "Son Residence, Sharotto speaking.""Hi, Sharotto, it's Rosicheena." "Oh, hi Rosy. What's Up?" "It's Raditz. He got Nappa to go and get girls with him again." "Again. I need to talk some sense into him. I'll talk to Bardock about it." "Thanks Shari!" "No prob Rosy."

"Goku, go get your brother from the park with Turles." "But Mom, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is on!" "No 'buts'! Now go!" Goku and Turles got up and headed to get Raditz. "I swear, those boys can be such a pain." Then in walked Bardock. "What's wrong Hun?" "Raditz got Nappa to go and get girls with him again." "That damned brat. I say we send him to military school. It would teach him a lesson." "Whatcha mean?" "I know he's tough already. But, he says he gets girls cause of his hair."

"I see, so he'll have to shave his hair and he'll know how Nappa feels." "Yup! Oh ya, Vegeta invited us over for dinner." "Wonder why Rosy didn't tell me over the phone." "Who knows?"

At Vegeta's House…

Rosicheena was walking around preparing for the gigantic Saiyan meal. Then Vegeta walked in confused. "Everything alright Dear?" "Fine." He said in a very bland tone. King Vegeta walked in. "How'd everything go with Kekyo?" Vegeta looked at his dad. "Dad, quit kidding you know what happened." "I know." "What does he mean Honey?" "I was listening in on his conversation with Kekyo." "You what?" "I had to. Otherwise Vegeta would've been way upset.

"Vegeta, remember when you hesitated to say sorry?" Vegeta nodded. "I caused that. I knew Frieza was behind you and I didn't want it go get worse. Because he might think you were asking her out or something." "Dad, Frieza is smarter than that and even I know it!" "I guess I shouldn't have interfered than." King Vegeta went to leave when Vegeta spoke up. "Why Bulma, Dad?" King Vegeta stopped in his tracks.


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner With Bulma

Chapter 4: Dinner With Bulma

"Why Bulma, Dad?" Vegeta asked. "Because. She is perfect for you. You're completely the same as her. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she was your sister." "So what Dad?" "Kekyo hates Frieza. She's trying to make you jealous." "You don't think I know Dad?" "You don't Vegeta, you just figured it out." "You made me fly to Bulma's didn't you?"

King Vegeta didn't answer. "I've had enough of this interrogation. I will be upstairs in your mother and mines quarters." King Vegeta stormed off. Then Tarble came downstairs. "What's wrong with Dad?" "Nothing Tarble." Tarble just shrugged as Vegeta passed him out of the kitchen. "I have an idea." Tarble looked at her confused. His mom picked up the phone and started looking through the phone book. He just shrugged and went to watch T.V.

Later At Dinner…

Bardock, Sharotto, Turles, Goku, Raditz, and for some reason Chi-Chi were at dinner. "Thanks for bringing me Goku." "No prob Chi-Chi." Goku smiled in his goofy way. Chi-Chi blushed. Raditz just snorted. Then Bardock brought a fist down on Raditz's head. "Behave or you're grounded for two months." Raditz whimpered and put his head down.

Then the doorbell rang. "I've got it." Rosicheena opened the door to reveal Bulma and Mr. Briefs. Vegeta came around the corner holding his cape. Bulma saw him and smiled. Vegeta turned back around the corner on his heel. _Damn, what is she doing here? "I invited here Vegeta." "Mom, you did this?" "Yes I did. Now put your cape on and come in." "Do I have to wear the cape in front of her?" "Yes. It's cute and she'll like it." "Fine!"_ The two of them finished their mind conversation and Vegeta put on his cape.

He walked in and everybody looked at him. Mr. Briefs was wondering why he was wearing the cape. But he was just dropping off his daughter so it didn't matter. He left and shut the door. Everybody but the royal family got onto one knee for Vegeta. Bulma looked at everybody in confusion. Goku talked to her telepathically. _"He's a prince on his planet. When he wears the cape during a big meal you have to get on one knee."_ Bulma did as she was told and got onto one knee.

Vegeta sat down and everybody got back up and into their seats. "Let's dig in!" Goku filled up his plate. "Kakarot, slow down and leave some for the human girls!" Bardock hit Goku upside the head. "Ow!" Vegeta laughed at Goku's goofiness. So did everyone else. Everybody started eating. "Kakarot, we're not at our house. Eat like a normal person." "Okay Dad."

Bulma then spoke up. "I have a question. Why do you guys call Goku, Kakarot?" Bardock chuckled. "It's quit simple. His birth name is Kakarot, but he wanted a more Earthly name. So he chose Goku." "Oh. One more thing. What happened to, um…" "it was destroyed I'm afraid." Vegeta answered her question before she could finish. "Before you even ask, it was a planet collision." Bulma hung her head in embarrassment for asking such a personal question.

"Bulma, it's not a personal question at all." Exclaimed Goku. "How do you all know what I'm going to say?" "We can tap into people's minds. Saiyan ability." "Bulma, bathroom's down the hall on the left and your phone is in the right pouch of your pocket book." Vegeta said and everybody stared at him. King Vegeta looked at him oddly. Bulma stood up and grabbed her phone. "Vegeta I swear if you read my mind while I'm in the bathroom I will cut your tail off and use it as a belt."

Vegeta grabbed his tail in fear. Turles laughed ferociously. "Looks like the Prince has a weakness after all. Women talking about his tail!" Vegeta blushed and excused himself for a moment. Everybody continued eating. Vegeta went to his room and lay on his bed for a minute. Then he changed into some sweatpants and started looking for a shirt. Then his door opened unexpectedly and in walked Bulma. Bulma blushed at the site of Vegeta's muscular and burly structure.

"I'm sorry." "It's okay. My room is right next to the bathroom so it's understandable." Vegeta sat on his bed. Still no shirt on. _Why didn't he put his shirt on? Something seems wrong with him?_ Bulma walked in and closed the door behind her. Vegeta lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Bulma sat down on the bed next to him. He didn't seem to care. Vegeta put a little Ki bolt on his finger. He drew something on the ceiling with the energy.

Bulma watched in curiosity. When Vegeta was finished, he labeled it Planet Vegeta. Bulma lay down next to him and Vegeta's body temperature rose.

Downstairs…

King Vegeta noticed his son's energy get warmer. He knew who was in his room with him, he knew Vegeta had no bad intentions so he just kept it to himself.

Back In Vegeta's Room…

Vegeta looked out his window and at the stars. Bulma laid her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat. Vegeta leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and then went downstairs while putting his shirt on.


	6. Chapter 5: B and V Together?

Chapter 5: B and V Together?

The next day at school Vegeta walked in. At his locker was Frieza. "What do you want Frieza?" "I want to know why you were hitting on my girl last night." "I wasn't. I was apologizing for Goku's stupidity." "Good. Other wise you might lose a few teeth." Frieza walked away.

Later At Lunch…

Vegeta hadn't seen anybody from the regular Saiyan Gang until lunch. He sat down next to Bulma and started eating. Goku was about to say something when Vegeta grabbed his neck. Vegeta looked at Goku. "Talk about that and I will tear off your tail and mount in a display case." Goku nodded and Vegeta let go of him. Then Turles went to speak and Vegeta did the same thing.

Person after person he kept stopping them. Chi-Chi didn't know so he left her alone. Vegeta couldn't get Bulma off his mind. _Why Bulma? Why do I have feelings for the new girl?_ "I can answer that Vegeta!" Vegeta looked at Raditz. He was enraged, but didn't get up because he knew they would all find out eventually. "It's because you kissed her last night."

Chi-Chi looked confused. "He kissed Bulma last night at dinner." Chi-Chi looked at Bulma. Bulma nodded and Chi-Chi nodded back. "So, are you guys together now Vegeta?" Everybody turned to see Kekyo and Frieza standing there. "Kekyo shut up and Frieza she's using to try and make me jealous." Kekyo looked at Vegeta in shock. "You're lying just to make him dump me Vegeta!" "I'm a Prince. I have my pride." "He's lying Frieza. Let's go eat lunch with the Ginyu Force."

The two of them left. "Are we together Vegeta?" Bulma looked at him and Vegeta was blushing as red as a rose. "Vegeta, you're blushing as red as Jeice!" Then there was someone behind Vegeta. "Did someone say my name?" Vegeta punched Jeice in the nose. "Bloody hell that hurt!" Jeice walked back to his table. "I don't know. We do have our date Friday."

Vegeta noticed what he just should and wish he hadn't. Especially with Raditz right there. "Fuck!" Raditz then started talking about the date with Vegeta. Like about what would go on between him and Bulma. Vegeta finally cracked and hit Raditz upside the head. Everybody laughed besides Raditz. Then Turles started talking. "Hey look, its teeny tiny Krillin!" Krillin was walking by and he hung his head in sadness.

"Come sit with us there is an empty seat." Vegeta spoke up for Krillin. Krillin looked at him confused. "I don't like you, but I hate Turles making fun of people because of his voice." "But there's n-no empty s-seat." Vegeta shot Turles with an energy blast and Turles flew to another table full of girls. "Hello heaven." "Now there is." Krillin nodded and sat down.

"Why are you being nice to me Vegeta?" "Because you're a friend of Bulma's." Everybody looked at Vegeta in shock. The one who wasn't nice to anybody had a soft side for his Girlfriend's buddies. Krillin was the most shocked. "So, what's up Krillin?" Bulma started talking. "Nothing at all. Except for everyone around me." Everybody laughed at the joke that Krillin didn't notice he made.

"What's so funny?" "You just made a good joke." "Huh?" "You said that everyone around you was what was up. You made a joke about yourself." "Is that good?" Bulma spoke up. "It shows that you can see your own faults, which shows that you're a good person." Krillin smiled just like Goku and everybody laughed. "So Krillin?" "Yah Bulma?" "Did you ask her yet?"

Goku leaned forward. "Ya did you?" "Not yet." "Why not?" "I'm too shy." "Hey, that didn't stop Vegeta!" Vegeta looked at Bulma in disgust. "How dare you?" "Just be quite you big lug. Just go ask her already. She's right over there with… Yamcha." "I don't have a chance against Yamcha."

Vegeta stood up and grabbed Krillin. "W-What're you doing Vegeta!" Vegeta walked over to 18. "18, Krillin has a question." 18 turned to Vegeta and Vegeta put Krillin down. Vegeta whispered to Krillin. "You can come back when you ask her to sit with us and ask her out. If you want you can double-date with me and Bulma this Friday." Krillin nodded.

"Um, uh, 18, w-would you g-go out w-with me?" Krillin prepared for the worst. "Sure I would." Krillin looked up at her in shock. "What about me?" "I wasn't going to say yes to you anyways." Yamcha fell backwards cause he fainted at the words not saying yes. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?" "Sure, why not." The two of them walked over to the table.

"Where does 18 sit Vegeta?" Vegeta shot Raditz over to Turles. "There." The two of them sat down. "Hey 18, you and Krillin can come with me and my new boyfriend to the movies this Friday!" Vegeta's face was distorted in confusion. "Uuuuhhhhhh?"


	7. Chapter 6: The Date

Chapter 6: The Date

It was finally Friday and Vegeta and Krillin were getting ready for their dates.

At Krillin's House…

Krillin found some nice clothes to wear to the movies. Kind of fancy casual. He found his t-shirt with the tie printed on it. "Perfect." Then he slipped on a pair of khakis and left.

At Vegeta's House…

Vegeta was looking for his favorite shirt. He had gotten a new pair of spandex and was wearing it. "I still need my shirt. Or should I just wear the spandex as a shirt?" He decided to wear the spandex as a shirt and flew out his window.

One Hour Later At The Movie Theatre…

Vegeta and Bulma walked in to see Krillin and 18 waiting for them. "What movie should we see?" Krillin asked. "How about the new Spider-Man movie?" Bulma proposed. Everybody looked at her in confusion. "I didn't take you as the fight scene action type Bulma." Said 18. "Let's go then." The four of them got tickets and snacks and went inside. They each sat on separate sides of the theatre so they could have their privacy.

The movie started and Bulma put her head on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta looked at her awkwardly and just let it slide.18 and Krillin were having a great time. They were talking about everything but the movie. "How about we watch the movie?" "Sure thing 18." The looked at the movie and started to enjoy it.

Vegeta seemed to be enjoying it too. Bulma was starting to fall asleep he noticed. He just shrugged it off. Krillin had his arm around 18. 18 took his arm off of her. "Something wrong?" "Just don't use the oldest moves in the book Krillin. Ok?" "Alright. Popcorn?" 18 nodded and grabbed some popcorn. 18 started to seem to be getting bored she put her head back. Krillin wanted to see if she was awake. She was, but she was just in deep thought.

"You can lean on my shoulder if you want." 18 did lean on his shoulder right after that.

2 Hours Later…

The movie ended and Krillin and 18 left. Vegeta and Bulma went towards Bulma's house. "By the time we walk to your house it'll be 11." "I know." Bulma didn't seem worried about the time. Vegeta picked her up and flew through the air. Bulma was deeply afraid of heights so she clutched onto Vegeta's shoulders in fear. They landed outside of Capsule Corp. "We're here." Vegeta put Bulma down. "See you later Bulma!" Vegeta flew off.


End file.
